Jealousy
by Elle-Cee-DoubleU
Summary: Tylers jealous, Reids slightly oblivious. Tyler/Reid. Warning: This is slash. sorry for the bad summary.


Wrote this surprisingly quickly, has not been read by anyones eyes but my own so any mistakes are my own. Don't own the characters and I'm giving you full warning this is slash people! Please tell me if the rating is okay…..review please and tell me what you think! Elle.

* * *

Jealousy

Tyler saw him coming, walking oh-so cocky and confident through the steam and other guys in various states of undress as they changed at their lockers. He turned back to his own to hide the annoyance and jealousy in his eyes. He waited until Reid was close enough and grabbed a towel. Barely keeping in a yelp of surprise as Reid whipped him with a towel. He turned to glare at Reid who's blonde hair was a stylish mess above light blue eyes, a look of possession and want in them as they drilled into Tylers.

Tyler only glanced down at Reid's bare body, rolled his eyes and threw a towel at the boy before turning to his locker to avoid Reid's gaze, knowing how quickly he would give into them. He set a hand down on the metal, knuckles turning white as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Would you cover up?" he ground out through his teeth before snatching up his clothes and finished dressing quickly. Leaving the room before Reid had barely opened his locker, Tyler scowled, he was still completely stark naked. He suppressed a frustrated sound and slammed open the locker room door. Made his way to the black hummer quickly, yanking open the door, climbing in before slamming the door hard behind him.

He put the keys in the ignition so he could use the heater to warm the car up, instead the speakers burst to life, loud music, Reid's music, it bellowed out so loud it almost hurt. Tyler slammed his hand down on the stereo, turning the volume down so he couldn't hear it. Groaned and hit the eject button, plucked the disc out, held it between both hand, teeth clenched, so very tempted to snap the thing in half and toss it out the window and run it over multiple times.

He took a deep breath, calming his anger and frustration. Opened the glove-box tossed the wretched CD inside with no consideration. Took one of his own to put it in to play with a smile of satisfaction. Tyler figured it to be small amount of revenge against Reid. Tyler was always very lenient with Reid, loved to see his boyfriend happy, would do anything to see him smile. Today though Tyler was far from letting Reid get what he wanted, cause he was pissed with the boy.

They had been dating for months now, had been dancing around each other for even more months before that. Knew each other back to front, Reid knew it pissed him off! Having to watch him walk around naked for the whole locker room full of other barely dressed guys. It made Tyler jealous, made him think maybe Reid could do better, no matter how much Reid would tell him otherwise. Tyler saw the wandering eyes of not all but definitely some of the other boys, some openly starring with suggestive looks all over their faces, and Reid soaked it all up.

'Aren't I enough' thought Tyler as he slumped back in the car seat and waited for his boyfriend. Tempted to drive off and leave him stranded, get his point across.

He began to calm down as he waited out the long minutes in the hummer on his own. He straightened up when he saw the door to the pool open, Reid striding out, surrounded by half the swim team. Tyler clenched his hands into fists, his anger and jealousy refuelled by the sight. He pretended to fiddle with the stereo until Reid reached the passenger door. The engine growled to life before the boy was barely seated.

"Hey Baby Boy" Reid smiled, but it faltered quickly as the hummer began to move and Tyler hadn't even looked at him. Tyler concentrated on the road, not looking at his boyfriend, not wanting to slip out what was wrong and start yelling at Reid. Wanting the blonde boy to figure it out on his own.

"Baby?" Reid asked, concern and guilt laced his voice as he began to reach out.

"Hey" Tyler replied shortly, cutting Reid off from touching him.

Reid drew his hand back, his expression sad, concerned and mostly guilty, knowing he had caused his boyfriend, his Tyler pain.

"I…" Reid tried to form words, hated apologising to people, only ever really did with Tyler, everything came easy with for him when it involved Tyler. Just could never find enough words for how sorry he was for hurting the boy, the person he cared for most in the world.

"I'm sorry Ty, What did I do?"

Tyler looked at the other boy for the first time since he got in the car, guilt trickling into the pit of his stomach on seeing Reid's face. Hated that he made the other boy uncomfortable and guilty. Though it didn't outweigh the fact he was still annoyed at the boy, possibly even more frustrated that Reid _didn't_ know what he had done, it was so obvious!

"Oh come on Reid! How can you not know?" He let his emotions get the better of him, willing his voice not to break.

Reid thought for a moment, confusion written all over his face and then he sighed.

"Oh…Shit Tyler, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Tyler looked at him, his anger subsided at the sincere expression Reid had.

"Obviously" Tyler replied trying to keep his voice even, no longer as angry, always gave into Reid no matter what.

"I'm just not use to this yet, I should be, damn it! I should but it's hard to break old habits. We've been going out for months now, Sorry Baby Boy, forgive me?"

Tyler grunted in response "Yeah alright", he saw Reid visibly relax but couldn't help pushing the subject a little longer, so turned briefly to the now forgiven boy to ask.

"How couldn't you know? I asked you to put something on, even gave you a towel. I know it's hard for you to get use to being with me Reid, not being able to do what you want all the time." Tyler kept his voice calm trying not to accuse or make Reid feel worse.

"I'm stubborn Ty, you know that, hate being told what to do. I should have listened though, cause it's you." Reid reached out and put his hand softly on Tylers cheek and he smiled when he saw the boy sigh and press his face more firmly into Reids hand.

"I'll try harder Baby Boy, you know I will, anything for you alright?"

Tyler pulled up at a red light before turning towards his boyfriend and smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah I know Reid, thanks. I'm sorry I know it's taking a while for this" he gestured between the two of them, "to be…easy I guess" he trailed off, eyes still intent on Reids.

"It is easy Ty, easiest thing in the world, being with you. I've wanted it for as long as I can remember. Shouldn't have let myself do anything wrong, to even remotely stuff us up, it's the last thing I want to do. I lov.."

Reid was cut off by Tyler lips on his own, and his hand weaved it's way into Tylers hair pressing his head closer to his own. Moaned softly as Tylers hand gripped his shirt to draw him closer. A car beeped impatiently behind them, and Reid groaned as the other boys lips left his own. He turned around and glared out the back window raising his middle finger at the driver. Tyler chuckled as he drove again, smiling contently as Reid shifted closer mimicking his grin.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's rather pointless...forgive me? I just really like them paired together no matter how crappy I write it, and however uncreative the title is. 


End file.
